Anzu's Love Search
by salazare
Summary: My fifth one shot. In this one, Anzu tries to find her one true love...lol. Please R&R!


1Notes: My fifth one shot. I just HAD to do this one after looking at my first one shot (Just Call Me Seto), it's one about...Anzu Mazaki. She's the Yu-Gi-Oh! girl character that I ht the most, just to let you now. Cyndia (Pegasus' wife) is the best in my opinion. Lol.. Well, enjoy, and please R&R!.

Anzu's Love Search

Anzu Mazaki was a great dancer who had several friends. But none

of them seemed to like her more than a friend. That is, except for

Yugi, of course, but he was a hopeless nerd.

So, one day, she decided to ask several people to be her boyfriend,

and refused to stop until she had one.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Katsuya Jonouchi was walking along the sidewalk the next day, on

the way to school. Suddenly, Anzu came up to him.

"Hey Anzu!" said Jonouchi, "Where's Yugi?"

"Jonouchi?" asked Anzu, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jonouchi looked at her like she was insane, and then ran towards

school as fast as he could.

Anzu sighed and moved along by herself.

000000000000000000000000000000

As Anzu walked along, she spotted Hiroto Honda, her next 'victim'.

"Hey!" she called to Honda.

"Oh, hey Anzu!" said Honda.

"Honda, will you...be my boyfriend?"

Honda too, looked at her like she was insane. But instead of running

away like Jonouchi did, he said, "Look! It's Johnny Depp!"

"Where?" said Anzu, as she turned around, "Hey...wait a

minute...Johnny Depp doesn't exist in our world!"

She turned around to see that he had run away some time ago.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed, and she kicked the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seto Kaiba was smiling, remembering the previous day when he had

asked everyone to call him Seto.

"Ah! This day will be great, considering that I am now called Seto

by everyone! There's only one way that this day can go wrong! And

that's if a hopeless nerd asks me to be her boyfriend!"

Anzu came up just at that moment, smiling.

"Then you'll be glad that I'm not a hopeless nerd!" said Anzu.

"That's it." said Seto, "I'm going to buy that anti-nerd spray." And

then he ran to the mall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anzu counted off the names on her fingers.

"Seto...Honda...Jonouchi...hmm...who's next...ah! I know!"

She then ran to find Ryuji Otogi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

She found Ryuji writing down plans for D.D.M.

"Hey, Ryuji!" said Anzu.

"Yeah? What is it Anzu?"

"Will...you be my boyfriend Ryuji?" she asked, smiling.

"No way!" he yelled in her face, and then ran outside, called a Taxi,

and went home as soon as possible.

"Damn!" she screamed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

She then came to Bakura.

"Hey...Bakura..."

"No." said Bakura, and then he stalked away.

"Before I could even ask! Damn!" swore Anzu.

0000000000000000000000000000

She then rang a doorbell.

"Yes?" asked Yami Marik, with a confused look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" screamed Anzu, and she

ran away.

"I feel so unloved..." said Yami Marik.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Anzu approached Yugi, all out of ideas.

"Hey, Anzu! I heard you've been asking boys to be your boyfriends

all day long!"

"Yugi..." said Anzu, with sparkles all around her.

"Yes, Anzu?" asked Yugi, sparkles around him too.

"Can you ask Atemu to come out?" she asked, and Yugi fell over.

"Uh...sure." he said.

Atemu then 'came out'.

"What is it Anzu?" he asked.

"Will you, please...be my...boyfriend?" she asked, fiddling with her

fingers.

"Uh..." he said, and then put Yugi in control of their body.

"He says 'no' and asks you not to hurt him." said Yugi.

But Anzu was long gone, sobbing her eyes out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Anzu got home, she realized something. There was a light on

in her house.

"Hello?" she asked, as she went inside.

"I've been waiting for you Anzu." said a voice.

"Ah!" said Anzu, "Pegasus! I thought that you were dead!"

"No, but I would like to know...would you be my girlfriend?"

"But...I thought that you were gay!" she said.

"No..." said he, "Just misunderstood."

"Then I'd be delighted to." said Anzu, and they kissed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in Heaven...

"I swear I'll find a way to kill her." said Cyndia.

"Good luck." said the angel she was talking to, after looking at her

like she was insane.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

END OF STORY.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End Notes: Don't you feel sorry for Anzu? I mean, she asks every boy I could think of on this short of notice, and not one of them says yes! And she ends up with Pegasus, of all people! Could this be considered a Horror fanfiction?


End file.
